Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparati for securing forklift attachments to forklift forks, and more particularly relates to the use of mechanisms to apply pressure to the side of the fork(s) which forces the fork to bind against the fork attachment, achieving a positive securement.
Description of the Related Art
Forklifts and their accompanying fork accessories are well-known in the art. Typically, the forklift is a powered industrial truck used to lift and move materials short distances using variety of detachable forklift attachments which are supported by the forklift forks. Forklift attachments vary in weights and dimensions. Forklift attachments are used for different material handling and moving loads in specific positions. Forklift attachments often have pockets where the forklift forks will be placed within as a way of lifting the attachment and its purpose built load safely. Different forklift attachments are designed with different ways for the forks to be positioned within the attachment.
Forklift operators, OSHA, The Army Corp of Engineers, forklift attachment manufactures, forklift manufactures, and many other sources, recognize many safety concerns and dangers with the present ways forklift attachments are secured to the forklift forks. Because forklift forks are tapered in their vertical thickness from front to rear with the front thinner than the rear, forklift attachments move or slide on the fork becoming looser as they move forward toward the front of the forklift forks. Currently to prevent this forklift attachments may have a t-bolt or clamp of some type on the top or bottom of the forks with an additional safety chain to go around the back of the fork. Because the forklift forks flex and bow as a load is applied the top and bottom t bolts or clamps can't retain a constant pressure, requiring a safety chain as a second way of preventing the forklift attachment from sliding off the forklift forks. Safety chains connected behind the forks also present many problems in the industry. Many forklifts have moving parts behind the forks that the safety chains may be damaged by. Many operators install the safety chain wrong or loosely. Damaged or loose safety chains often break when the attachment slides.
Loose forklift attachments have also been known to cause and increase wear on many of the parts in the forklifts. With this wear comes expensive repairs and maintenance costs.
The need for a stronger mechanical clamp to positively hold forklift attachments to the forks has been a growing safety need for some time. The current problems with traditional clamping methods over or under the forks, is that the forks are tapered and if the clamp slides any distance toward the end of the forks it becomes loose and unsafe. Clamping is required by OSHA and all other safety agencies. Stronger clamps increase safety but the tapered fork in combination with the downward force bending and often bouncing the forks increases the chance for sliding loose.
The purpose for a Forklift Fork Grabber is to increase safety for forklift equipment operators including nearby personnel. It will positively hold attachments to the forklift forks by clamping to sides where the forks do not taper. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a smart electromechanical fork grabber mechanism which can be configured to automatically clamp down upon, engage, or otherwise secure a forklift attachment to one or more forks.